The present invention relates generally to an improved detergent formulation or composition, and more specifically to such a formulation which has been found particularly useful in an aqueous working solution for the treatment of soiled floor surfaces. The formulation is particularly useful in that certain apparatus for cleaning floor surface disclosed and claimed in co-pending application Ser. No. 188,760, filed Oct. 13, 1971, and entitled "SURFACE CLEANING METHOD AND MACHINE", and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,777 dated Aug. 21, 1973.
The formulations of the present invention normally employ one or more alkaline builders, a wetting agent, and a flocculant, with a floatation agent being optionally present. The function of the working solution prepared from the composition is to initially remove surface soilage from floors or other surfaces, and upon undergoing sufficient agitation, the removed soilage will form flocs in the solution, whereupon the residual solution may be removed from the surface by a conventional squeegee or the like and thereafter transferred to a receiving tank or vessel. Agitation may in certain systems be violent to achieve flocculation. If desired, a simple filter may be employed to separate the flocculated soilage and other solids from the returned solution for ultimate recycling.